


Green and Silver

by emilyrixon01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyrixon01/pseuds/emilyrixon01
Summary: A collection of Drarry oneshots





	1. Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt - "Person A wakes to find that it had snowed overnight and gets excited about playing in it. Person B gets excited because this means that when Person A comes inside, it will be time for cuddling by the fire."

Draco was woken up that morning by Harry shaking him and calling his name excitedly. He groaned and rolled over to face his boyfriend,

"Harry. There had better be a good reason for you waking me up at-" Draco paused, glancing at the clock on his bedside table "- 7:30am?!". At this, Harry nodded, and rushed quickly over to the window, throwing open the curtains.

"It snowed Dray! It snowed!" Harry exclaimed and ran back over to their bed, beaming brightly. Draco couldn't help but smile himself at how adorable Harry was as he slowly dragged himself out of bed, being sure to pause to press a chaste kiss to Harry's lips. As he approached the window, he noticed that the ground was in fact covered by pure white snow. "Can we please go play in it?!" Harry begged as he struggled to pull his winter coat over his frame, causing Draco to chuckle lightly, before bounding towards the bedroom door.

"Slow down, love. Lets have breakfast first, it's still dark outside" Draco followed Harry out of their room, an amused smile stretching his features. As Draco joined Harry in the kitchen, Harry bounced over to his blond-haired boyfriend to force a messy kiss against his lips, to which Draco smiled happily. "I love you" he mumbled into the kiss.

"I love you too, Dray" Harry giggled slightly, before quickly bringing his hand up to his mouth and coughing slightly as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Breakfast?" Draco offered, as Harry pulled on his boots. Harry quickly shook his head, moving to unlock the front door, but Draco stopped him before he could. "Harry, calm down and eat some breakfast" Harry tried to refuse at first, but Draco widened his eyes and jutted out his bottom lip, knowing that Harry couldn't resist that face.

"Fine" Harry finally gave in, slumping into a seat at the small table in the centre of the room. After a few moments, Draco slid into the chair next to him and piled a couple of pancakes onto the plate in front of Harry. After coating them in syrup, Harry hurried to take a bite, moaning slightly.

"You like them then?" Draco grinned proudly at the reaction.

"I love them" Harry mumbled through a large mouthful of food. The two sat in silence as they ate, until Harry finished and stood up, quickly discarding his plate by the sink before rushing to the door. He let out a squeal of delight as he ran out into the snow, picking up handfuls and throwing it into the air. Draco stood in the doorway, watching his boyfriend as he danced about happily. However. Draco wasn't excited for the fact that their garden was full of snow, but for the fact that he would soon have an excuse to cuddle Harry by the fire.

The two played together in the snow for the next few hours, attacking each other with snowballs and working together to build a snowman by hand, rather than by magic. Eventually, once Harry had lost feeling in his legs due to the cold, they decided to head inside.

"Go get changed love, you're freezing. I'll light a fire and make us some hot chocolate" Draco smiled sweetly, gently pushing Harry towards the stairs. Once Harry had changed into warmer clothes, and collected some for Draco, he went back into the living room to find Draco curled up by the fire with a blanket wrapped around him and a mug of hot chocolate in his hand. Harry felt a small smile creep onto his face at the precious site before him, and took a moment to appreciate it before sitting down next to his boyfriend, who was very quick to wrap Harry up in the blanket with him, leaning his head against Harry's shoulder.

"I love you Dray" Harry mumbled softly, running his hand gently up and down Draco's back.

"I love you too" Draco sighed contently, nestling himself further into Harry, so that he was practically sitting on his lap.


	2. Slytherin Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry come to an agreement that they will try to be friends. This leads to something a lot more than friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how good this is but I kinda like it so yeah here you go

Harry glanced up from his seat in between his two best friends, to the gorgeous, blond-haired, silver-eyed boy over at the Slytherin table, only to notice the boy staring at him. At once they both averted their eyes, glaring intensely at their food.

"Harry, are you okay?" Asked Hermione, shaking harry from his trance-like state.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine" he laughed awkwardly, glancing up at Draco again. This time Draco wasn't looking at him. Instead, he was pushing his food around his plate with a fork.

"You sure mate? You're acting weird" Ron pointed out, with what sounded like genuine concern in his voice.

"Honestly I'm fine" Harry spoke halfheartedly, using all of his energy to will himself not to look back up at Draco. He spent the rest of breakfast doing this, and it proved extremely difficult to keep his eyes off of Draco. His fair skin, almost-white blond hair and narrow face drew Harry towards him, and Harry could feel Draco's silvery eyes on him, which made his hair stand on end and his skin tingle. 

Later that day, Harry had DADA with the Slytherins, which of course meant he would be with Draco. Harry found himself sitting very close to the Malfoy boy, in fact he was sitting at the desk just across from Harry. The lesson went by with many exchanged glances and moments of eye contact between the two boys, which went unnoticed to their respective friends.

At the end of the lesson, Draco stood and slipped a small piece of parchment onto Harry's desk. "Ignore it, Harry" Ron said quickly, but Harry opened up the folded paper anyway.

meet me at the astronomy tower. 8pm tonight. Do not keep me waiting, Potter - D

Heart pounding, Harry slipped the parchment into his bag and rushed out of the classroom to catch up with Ron and Hermione. "Sorry about that" he mumbled as he caught up.

"What did the prick want this time?" Groaned Ron, searching Harry's bag for the note until Harry snatched it away.

"Nothing, just another stupid insult" Harry lied, trying to hide the blush that coated his cheeks.

Harry spent the rest of the day anxiously awaiting 8pm, when he could climb the astronomy tower and meet Draco. Secretly he hoped that it was something more friendly than being hexed by Malfoy and his bodyguards, but he knew that this was unlikely. After all, they had been sworn enemies since they started Hogwarts five years ago.

Eventually, 8pm rolled around and Harry told his fellow Gryffindors that he was going to the library to study, but instead walked in the direction of the astronomy tower. Heart pounding, Harry climbed the stairs that lead to the top of the astronomy tower, and sure enough found Draco sitting there, firing spells at a small insect by his feet. Before Draco could acknowledge him, Harry took a moment to appreciate the sight - Draco was simply beautiful to Harry.

"Potter. You came." Draco suddenly stood up, appearing nervous before quickly shaking himself off and returning to his usual demeanor.

"Why wouldn't I?" Questioned Harry. A small gust of wind blew through the tower, ruffling Harry's dishevelled hair.

"Because we have always been sworn enemies, I wasn't expecting you to come" uttered Draco. "Anyway, before this gets ridiculously awkward and I end up hexing you out of habit, the reason I asked you to meet me here is because I want to start over. I know it probably sounds strange, considering my reputation and all but I'd like it if we could try to be friends, or at least be civil with each other!" Draco hurried out.

Harry's reply threw Draco; "Okay."

"Wait what?"

"I said okay. I would like to be your friend, in fact I've been thinking about it a lot lately." Harry continued.

"Great. So, what do friends do then?" Asked Draco as he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. Instead of replying, Harry sat down at the edge of the tower and gestured for Draco to sit next to him. The pair, not used to being calm around one another, didn't start a conversation and instead sat in silence. 

"Malfoy..." Harry mumbled through a heavy sigh, placing his hand on Draco's thigh.

"Har-Potter, what are you doing?!" Draco whispered, although his skin tingled pleasantly at Harry's touch. Harry hushed the blond-haired boy and continued to trail his hand up his thigh. Once his hand reached a few centimeters below Draco's crotch, Harry swung himself over so that he was straddling Draco and leaned forwards to press a soft kiss to his lips. He trailed his lips down to Draco's neck, and began kissing and sucking hard on a small patch of skin there, causing Draco to let out a whiny moan. This encouraged Harry to keep going, so he moved his hand up Draco's shirt and continued to work his lips against his neck. 

"Draco, fuck" Harry mumbled when Draco pulled back to press his lips harshly against Harry's, ecstatic at the sound of Harry's moan. They broke the kiss momentarily to pull off their robes, jumpers, ties and shirts, which felt like it had taken an hour when in reality it took them a few seconds in their rushed desperation. As they crashed their lips back together, Harry began to grind his hips against Draco, feeling Draco hardening beneath him. Slowly and teasingly, Harry trailed his lips down Draco's neck, to his chest and down towards the hem of his trousers.

"Hurry up for fucks sake, Potter" Draco breathed heavily, fiddling hurriedly with the zipper on his trousers. Harry grabbed his hands and shoved them aside, working on pulling down Draco's trousers and underwear in one swift move,so that Draco's painfully hard cock sprung up. Kissing Draco's thighs, Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's member and began to flick his wrist backwards and forwards, earning quiet moans from Draco as he did. As Harry's lips reached Draco's crotch, Draco grabbed two handfuls of Harry's hair so that he had control, and forced Harry towards his cock. Harry happily obeyed, and took Draco into his mouth, glancing up playfully into Draco's silver eyes. He bobbed his head up and down and flicked his tongue around Draco's cock, moaning against it whenever Draco would let out a moan. Pulling backwards, Harry ran his tongue up the base of Draco's cock, until he reached the tip, which he licked teasingly, running his tongue along the slit before taking Draco's cock from his mouth with a popping sound, causing Draco to make an unhappy noise at the loss of contact. 

"Hold on, prince" Harry mumbled as he quickly unbuttoned his trousers and pushed down his clothing to wrap one hand around his own cock. He rapidly took Draco in his mouth again and began bobbing his head up and down, whilst pleasuring himself at the same time. This new position caused Harry to moan against Draco's cock, which seemed to please Draco as the vibrations hit him. In response, Harry only moaned louder as he worked himself and Draco. All of a sudden, Draco bucked his hips upwards into Harry's mouth, indicating that he was close, so Harry picked up his speed and fell into a pattern of bobbing up and down, then taking Draco's cock out of his mouth to lick around the tip then slowly sinking back down, taking Draco's full length in his mouth. It wasn't long before Draco came, a string of curse words falling from his mouth as he bucked his hips and released into Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed the whole load before moaning as he came over Draco, collapsing on top of him as he climaxed.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before cleaning themselves up and redressing. 

"Who knew? The Slytherin prince and the boy who lived, eh?" Harry grinned, causing Draco to shove him playfully.

"Same time and place tomorrow?" Suggested Draco.

"Of course, my Slytherin prince"


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry camps out in Draco's dorm following an argument with his own roommates.

"Fine, fuck you. I don't want to share a dorm with a bunch of homophobic idiots anyway" Harry grumbled before turning and slamming the dorm door, rushing angrily down the stairs and out of the common room, ignoring all the stares and questions fired at him. Without thinking first, Harry immediately turned to head towards the dungeons, towards the Slytherin dorms. He walked quickly, fists clenched and angry tears blurring his vision. 

"Harry?" A smooth voice called from somewhere ahead of the raven haired boy. "Whats wrong, love?" The voice called again, and Harry could hear footsteps running towards him. It took him a while to decipher that it was Draco, out for his prefect duties.

"I can't believe it, Dray" Mumbled Harry as he collapsed into Draco's chest, allowing his boyfriend to help him to sit on the ground and cradle him in his arms.

"What, Harry? What's happened?" Draco asked quietly as he ran his hand up and down Harry's shaking body soothingly. When he didn't get a proper reply, just a quiet whine, Draco spoke up again, "Use your words, baby, whats wrong?"

"They hate me. They hate me because I like guys, Draco." Harry explained, curling further into his boyfriend and breathing shakily.

"Oh, Harry."

"What am I supposed to do? They're supposed to be my friends" Harry breathed out after another bout of sobs.

"I'm sure they didn't mean whatever they said, love. They might have just been shocked; Crabbe and Goyle were shocked when Blaise and I came out to them." said Draco, trying his best to comfort Harry. "Hey, come on, sleep in my dorm tonight and then we can go and talk to them tomorrow." Harry simply nodded, so Draco helped the boy to stand up and hugged him tightly. As they pulled away from each other, Draco pressed a short, sweet kiss to Harry's lips, earning a weak smile from him.

Slowly pushing the dormitory door open, Draco peaked his head round to see who was in there, and found that all the sixth year Slytherin boys were playing a game of exploding snap. Draco cleared his throat softly to gain their attention, before continuing: "Harry has had a bit of an argument with his own dorm mates, regarding his sexuality, mind if he sleeps here tonight?" All the boys shook their heads, and looked up to smile sympathetically at Harry.

Blaise was the only one to speak up, "I'm sorry to hear that, mate. I'm sure things will blow over." Harry smiled down at the dark-skinned boy and sat timidly on the end of Draco's bed. He could immediately tell it was Draco's without having been in his dorm before because of the silky black sheets and emerald green pillows. The first thing that Harry had noticed however, was the small green dragon toy sitting on Draco's bed, he leaned over to pick it up and grinned at his boyfriend, who blushed and snatched it out of his hands.

"Hey, I think its endearing" Harry chuckled, laughing even more when Draco rolled his eyes.

"Come on then, love" Draco laughed, pulling Harry down to lie under the covers with him. He had undressed down to his Slytherin-green underwear, but Harry barely had a chance to admire how beautiful Draco really was as he slid under the covers. Kicking off his own trousers, jumper and shirt, Harry slipped into the bed beside Draco and relaxed against the boy's body, basking in the feeling of the blond-haired boy's arms around his waist. It wasn't long before Harry fell asleep like that, all negative thoughts from earlier that evening drifting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment one shot requests or ideas!


	4. Mario Kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry teaches Draco to play Mario kart.

Although Harry himself didn't have much experience with muggle technology, he definitely knew more about it than Draco, who had never heard of a TV before. So, one day during the Christmas holidays of eighth year when Harry and Draco were staying in Grimmauld Place, Harry decided to teach Draco about muggle technology.

"Wait so, a TV is like a portrait then? A moving picture?" Draco asked innocently, confusion laced throughout his voice.

"Well, sort of, but it tells a story. So if you watch a TV programme, it's a kind of moving picture that tells a story and you sit and watch it." Harry explained, laughing to himself when Draco still looked completely lost. "Look, I'll show you." The TV lit up with the faces of two news reporters, and Draco jumped back immediately. This provoked a laugh from Harry. After a while, Draco got more used to the fact that the moving pictures told a story, and became fascinated with the TV. 

"Hey Draco, why don't we play Mario kart?" Harry asked, grinning mischievously.

"What on earth is a Mario kart?!"

"It's a game that you play using something that connects to the TV. You play using these remotes" Harry explained as he connected the Wii to the TV and got out the remotes, waving them in Draco's face.

"And how do you play the game?"

"Well it's like a racing game, you pick a character then you use the remotes to control the car, if that makes sense? I'll show you" Harry explained, smiling unwillingly at Draco's confused face, it was too adorable not to.

"Well, it sounds stupid but alright then" Draco shrugged, sinking himself onto the sofa next to Harry. They were both dressed in grey sweatpants and Harry was wearing one of Draco's shirts; it fit him nicely, because, even though Harry was more muscular than Draco, Draco was a good few inches taller than him. Harry nodded and handed one of the remotes to Draco, who was looking very skeptical about the whole thing.

"Alright, I'll be player one" Harry chuckled, clicking through the stages to set up the game and doing the same for Draco, whilst Draco sat still and watched, still looking muddled. 

The next hour or so was spent with Harry trying to help Draco get a grasp of how to play the game, but he had eventually managed to wrap his head around it.

-

"Fucking bastard!" Draco yelled, leaning against Harry as his car skidded round a corner, earning a loud laugh from Harry.

"Draco Malfoy, you're even more competitive than me! Who knew?!" Harry chuckled, the trace of a wide grin stretched across his face. However, a couple of seconds later, Harry was also shouting and jumping off of the sofa as the race neared the end. Ironically, Draco won, and Harry was undecided on whether he was impressed or annoyed. 

"Hah! I can beat saint Potter at a game I've never even played before, sucks to be you, doesn't it, Potter?" Draco smirked, dancing around the room. Harry grinned before leaping forwards and tackling Draco onto the sofa. Draco gasped and clutched onto Harry's shoulders as the two crashed onto the sofa together.

"You think you can dance around like that, without a shirt on and looking all smug? and expect me not to do this?" Harry growled into Draco's ear, pressing harsh kisses from behind his ear, trailing all the way down to his prominent collar bone. Harry grinned as he felt Draco shiver beneath him, and leaned back to take in the appearance of his boyfriend below him. "Are you gonna be a good little slut for me, Draco?" Harry whispered, enjoying the way he could feel Draco's cock hardening against his hip at his words.

"Y.. yes, daddy" Draco whined, lunging his hips upwards.

"Good boy." Not being able to wait any longer, Harry sat up to pull his top quickly over his head before lifting Draco up slightly to tug his sweatpants and boxers down in one swift movement. Draco's cock sprang up obediently, already leaking pre-come and awaiting Harry's touch. "So beautiful, baby-boy" Harry murmured, pulling his own sweatpants down his legs and settling himself between Draco's thighs. Leaning forwards, he pressed his lips against Draco's before trailing his tongue down Draco's chest and stomach, stopping just before he reached his cock.

"Don't stop" Draco moaned, trying to push his hips up again but Harry grabbed his thighs and pushed him back down.

"I don't think you get to give me orders now, do you, Draco?"

"No.. sorry" Draco mumbled, allowing himself to be hoisted off of the sofa and placed onto the floor on his knees.

"You know what to do, sweetheart" Harry growled, spreading his legs wide enough for Draco to slide in between them. Draco happily obeyed, placing his lips over the tip of Harry's cock teasingly before sliding his mouth slowly down it, taking in Harry's whole length. Pulling his head back up, Draco began to settle into a steady rhythm of bobbing his head up and down, sliding his tongue around and trailing his tongue up Harry's veins. 

Before Harry was going to come, he grabbed a fistful of Draco's hair, taking control once more, causing Draco to moan against Harry's cock. The sweet sound of Draco's moan was enough to send Harry over the edge and he was soon coming in hot spurts down Draco's throat; Draco gladly swallowed it all, pulling his mouth off of Harry's cock to lick it clean. "So good for me, Draco, so good" Harry mumbled quietly, still in a blissful aura.

"Harry" Draco whispered, thrusting his hip against Harry's leg, begging for Harry to let him come. Harry smiled softly, pulling Draco into his lap, kissing him sweetly and wrapping his hand delicately around Draco's cock. He flicked his wrist slightly, taking in the sound of Draco's happy whines as he drew closer to the edge.

"Come for me, Draco" Whispered Harry into Draco's neck, before kissing Draco again and carrying him through his high. 

"Love you so much, Harry" 

"I love you, Draco"


End file.
